Yuji Naka
– projektant gier komputerowych, programista. Najbardziej znany jest z utworzenia i przewodzenia w Sonic Team. Był m.in. głównym programistą pierwszej gry Sonic the Hedgehog, od której rozpoczęła się seria. W 2006 roku opuścił zespół i utworzył własne studio PROPE. Należy do niewielu japońskich twórców gier, którzy płynnie mówią po angielsku. Kariera Przygodę z programowaniem Naka rozpoczął w szkole średniej. Eksperymentował z kodem oraz odtwarzał samodzielnie widziane w grach elementy. Po ukończeniu szkoły, zrezygnował ze studiów i poświęcił się dalszemu zagłębianiu w programowanie. W roku 1983, Naka skontaktował się z Segą, która poszukiwała programistów. Został przyjęty i wraz z Hiroshim Kawaguchim stworzył grę własnego pomysłu pod tytułem Girl's Garden na konsolę SG-1000. Gra była sprzedawana wyłącznie w Japonii i była dużym sukcesem. Naka kontynuował rozwój swoich zdolności poprzez produkcję kolejnych gier. Ważnym momentem było również stworzenie gry Phantasy Star na Segę Master System, w której Naka stworzył różne pseudo-trójwymiarowe efekty. Prawdziwym przełomem w karierze Yuji Naki był rok 1991. Wraz z artystą Naoto Ōshimą oraz projektantem Hirokazu Yasuharą stworzył grę Sonic the Hedgehog na Mega Drive'a dając początek do dziś trwającej serii gier. Gra okazała się ogromnym sukcesem. Po premierze, Naka został przeniesiony do Ameryki do Sega Technical Institute gdzie pracował nad Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Powrócił do Japonii aby pracować nad kolejnymi częściami - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles. Po przemierze Sonic & Knuckles, Naka zajmował się już głównie kierowaniem produkcją gier. Przyczynił się do powstania takich gier jak NiGHTS into Dreams..., Samba de Amigo czy Burning Rangers. Sprawował również pieczę nad Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. thumb|230px|Yuji Naka i [[Takashi Iizuka w 2016 roku]]16 marca 2006 roku, Yuji Naka ogłosił swój plan założenia własnego, niezależnego studia Prope. Jednym z motywów było znużenie serią i chęć tworzenia przez niego nowych gier. Ziściło się to 8 maja 2006 roku. Naka był ostatnim z członków oryginalnego Sonic Teamu, którzy opuścili Segę. Ōshima i Yasuhara opuścili firmę już w na przełomie XX i XXI wieku. W nowej firmie, Naka stworzył między innymi gry Let's Tap i Let's Catch, których cechą charakterystyczną jest możliwość gry bez użycia kontrolera. Obecnie, Naka wciąż tworzy w Prope. Zajmuje się tworzeniem gier na konsole oraz aplikacji mobilnych. Prace Gry z serii * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) — główny programista * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) — główny programista * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (1994) — producent, główny programista * Sonic Adventure (1998) — producent * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) — producent * Sonic Advance (2001) — producent * Sonic Advance 2 (2002) — producent * Sonic Pinball Party (2003) — producent * Sonic Battle (2003) — producent * Sonic Heroes (2003) — producent * Sonic Advance 3 (2004) — producent * Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) — producent * Sonic Rush (2005) — producent * Sonic Riders (2006) — producent Wybrane prace spoza serii * Girl's Garden (1984) — projektant, programista * Phantasy Star (1987) — programista * Nights into Dreams (1996) — producent, główny programista * ChuChu Rocket! (1999) — producent * Samba de Amigo (2000) — producent * Phantasy Star Online (2000) — producent * Let's Tap (2008) — producent * Ivy the Kiwi? (2009) — projektant Ciekawostki * W grze Shadow the Hedgehog, niektórzy żołnierze GUN wypowiadają słowa Mr. Yuji Naka is all right!. * W jednym z wywiadów, Naka stwierdził, że jedną z inspiracji do stworzenia Sonica miała być gra Super Mario Bros.. Podczas gry, zawsze starał się przejść pierwszy świat jak najszybciej. Zainspirowało go to do stworzenia gry, w której celem byłoby jak najszybsze przejście poziomu. Sam Naka nie był zwolennikiem walki konsol z lat 90. pomiędzy Segą a Nintendo. Miał być również jednym z pierwszych pomysłodawców gier Mario & Sonic. * Kod umożliwiający dostęp do menu wyboru poziomów w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 to data urodzin Yuji Naki (19, 65, 9, 17). * Naka pracował nad emulatorem konsoli Nintendo Entertainment System, który działał na Sega Mega Drive. Nie został on opublikowany ze względów prawnych. Byłby to pierwszy emulator konsoli działający na innej konsoli. Linki zewnętrzne * Strona PROPE (jap.) en:Yuji Naka es:Yuji Naka Kategoria:Sonic Team